Weapons of mass destruction (WMD) may take the form of chemical, biological, or nuclear agents. Although people in the immediate vicinity of such a release will most likely succumb to the lethal doses inhaled or perhaps blast effects, others more remote to the source of contaminant (perhaps 95% of all those contaminated) will be affected by agents which are substantially diluted by air. This airborne “smog” can be lethal if particles remain on exposed skin for a substantial period through transdermal absorption. However, if the contaminants are washed off the skin quickly with a flood of water, most people will survive. If a strong shower with ample flow is not available, a smaller quantity of water with a decontaminant solution can be just as effective. For many agents, a weak solution of 5% household chlorine (bleach) is an effective decontaminant.